


Liers demise

by GodOfWolves



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila salt, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, Other, SALTY AF, ml salt, oneshots of salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWolves/pseuds/GodOfWolves
Summary: this is a series of one-shots where Lila dies. Brutally





	1. Proccessed lie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello wonderful people! the God of Wolves has returned, with a hate fic for miraculous ladybug, these are going to be a series of just painful deaths for lie-la and I hope you enjoy, some situations are gathered from discord some from me and ya'll can comment with ideas for how she can die I'll probably write it, this Idea was suggested and edited by my good friend Bladikus whose sitting next to me right now say hi buddy
> 
> "Insert shameless plug here -()"
> 
> screw you too :)
> 
> :P
> 
> anyways this conversation aside, enjoy the story! (and yell at him to update the fifth element for gods sake!)
> 
> GOW

Lila knew she was in trouble, she just didn't realize how much trouble until it was much, much too late.

Her day started normally enough, she arrived at school and sat next to her "friends" or slaves as she preferred thinking them as, she was supprised at how easy it was to make them believe in her, a few sprinkled words here, crocodile tears there, and they practicly went down on there knees to lick her boots.

Well, except for Marinette but that never mattered. The inselint girl was too busy loosing every bond she ever built to go back on the offencive against her lies, wasn't that the way it should be? Those who oppose greatness always fail, and Lila knew she was perfection! Marinette on the other hand, well, the girl had potential but she waisted it being 'Kind' and caring about the usless sheep. Lila had no problem taking them under her control and thus she found herself being adored on the drive to the food proccessing plant. The class engorssed in her amazing stories while Marinette sat alone in the back of the bus.

Once they arrived at the food proccesser Lila found herself with Alya and Nino as she looked arround her, letting her mouth move without thought as she was taking note of her surroundings on the catwalk as she imagined what would happen if Marinette were in this group. How a simple push could slip her down into the autimated proccessor bellow, at this point no employees would notice for awhile and the machinery bellow was mostly unmanned. The control pannel being up here, abandoned and roped off for the tour as most employees were off supervising main tour groups. Like the one the three broke off from in Lila's search for amusment.

"Can you show us!" she heard Alya's voice causing her to stop and reproccess everything going on.

"I'd love to see you opporate the boxed mashed potato machine bellow! it'd be so cool to see you in action, I could even film it and post it on my blog! 'Ladybug's BFF showing up how she helps local companies' it'd be a hit on the blog!" she continued with a smile so pure and innocent, honestly, Lila almost cringed at just how sickening it was and how brain dead this 'reporter' was.

"Of course, I'd love to give you a scoop for your blog, but I'm not sure if they'd like me working the machine." Lila began

"Nonsense, you just said yourself how much you help out here, I'm sure they'd love you helping out, besides you heard how short handed they are today and how they had to lower the power to the machines. I'm sure they'd love you supervising and getting faster products." Alya said.

With a sigh, hidden by her signature painted smile, Lila proceeded to duck under the chain blocking off the control center, wobbling forward as her high heels, that she bought to impress Adrien, did not help her stabalize. She stood before the control pannel but before doing anyting she turned around seeing Alya holding her phone infront of her with a shit eating grin that made Lila want to laugh, seriously this moron calls her self a journalist? She's much to trusting of sources she doesn't validate.

Shaking the thought out of her head Lila walks towards the pannel and takes a deep breath, she lied herself out of worse jams, she'd hit a few buttons and 'remember' she doesn't have the key card to unlock the machine, simple.

Lila moves her hand to a button at random and presses it lightly, suprisingly the small amount of force caused the button to slam in and the machine bellow her sped up, concern grew within Lila. She pressed a few more buttons seeing if she could undo whatever it was she did unfortunatly that seemed to be the wrong thing to do as the convaterbelt bellow her spun faster and faster, knocking some of the potatoes off alignment. As she heared the whiring roar of the motor bellow, sputtering like someone just floored the gas on a car, she continuted pushing buttons becoming more frantic by the second. Slamming random buttons to try and fix this mess, unfortunatly all she achieved was the machine sparking, electricity crackling towards her causing her to let out a loud startled yelp as she jumped out of the way. She stumbled in her heals as it got caught on the catwalk before falling and crashing her head on to the bars to then have her body slip through the rails and fall. She attempts to grab ahold of something, anything, but her mind could barely focus from the colide into the metal beam

As she fell she could feel herself jerk to a stop, looking up she could see Alya, on her stomach as she leaned over the edge tryin to pull her friend up. Her boyfriend Nino was holding her waist in an attempt to stabalize her, not that it worked because a moment later the catwalk shook, the power of the motor caused it to combust sending a shockwave accross the area, maybe the entire building, as Lila looked down and saw fire burning on the convator belt.

This was all her fault, she realized.

No

This was Marinette and Ladybugs's fault, if the bitches had just sided with her, chosen not to ruin themselves Lila would never have had to keep up the dramatics, she'd never have kept lying so much, this wouldn't happen.

These thoughts kept circling through Lila's head as she fell, Alya having been jolted out of Nino's grip and her body tumbled to the convator belt beneath them.

It felt like an eternety but in reality was only a few seconds, about a 30 feet fall but the pain on impact didn't feel like it. Thankfully they managed to land on there legs but the impact of the fall and momentum under them caused a shockwave to travel up there bodies and a loud snap to be heard as they collapsed trying and failing to get a responce on there legs, horror crept on Lila and Alya's face as they sped towards the death ahead of them. They struggled to move in any way, barely controlling there arms as they felt a searing pain enter there bodys at waist level and.. wet? Why did they feel there waist was wet? They managed to turn there heads arround to see there waist and only there waist. As the machine sliced there legs clean off and part of there crotch, leaving them seeing redish pink objects sliding sligtly out of there bodies.

It took them a second to realize those were there kidneys, sliding out to rejoin the cracked and cut bones of there lower body which now resembled some kind of human medley but alas it was there final second as they felt a jolt. There bodies being thrown into a bowl, they felt thousands of knives slicing through there bodies and cutting deep within themselves before the life faded from there bodies. Alas this did not move the bodies out of the bowl as the blades continued to shred the bodies of the former teenage girls, ripping there flesh, bone, organs, and everything into a fine whipped creamy state, staining the white fluffy potatoes around them red and giving them fleshy chunks as they had there bodies destroyed and whipped, until a few minutes later when they were apart of the now red mashed potatoes.

GOW

5 Minutes

That's how long it took Nino to proccess, he saw his girlfriend and a close friend die infront of his eyes, whipped into mashed potatoes. He could barely control his shaking body, or was that the factory? The sprinkelers finally kicked in and began putting the fire on the convater belt out, but the engine was still sputtering as it died out, shaking the catwalk violently.

Nino didn't care, his vision blinded, tears and water from the sprinklers above him. Didn't care as he fell to his knees as everything he ate in the past week came out of his mouth, puke flying to the convator belt and splattering around, he didn't care that it flew forward on the belt entering the mixxing bowl and merging itself with the 'remains' of his girlfriend.

Nothing mattered anymore. He didn't even notice as the fire department rushed the building, picking him up and bringing him to his class. Didn't notice his best bro glaring at Marinette or her glaring back. Didn't know or care about the argument they had minutes before. Didn't care he blamed her for the three leaving the group.

No.

What mattered is that his girlfriend was gone and he couldn't stop it.

No, he could have, if his grip was tighter, if he held her better, she wouldn't have fallen.

He faintly heard Ms Busier in the back of his skull, not the words just her voice vibrating through his head saying... something? He wasn't sure at all, all he could think about was his girlfriend, collapsed, strugging to move, thrown into a giant blender.

Once more he threw up.

The class jumped back in shock as his stomach projectile flung forward, emptying all left, his body kept ushering everything and anything out of himself, not even a minute later he was on the ground, shaking as his body curled up tears clouded his eyes while a hacking could be heard from his throat, nothing left in his system but his body wasn't done being repulsed as bits of stomach acid and spit kept forcing itself out of his mouth. The fire department and teacher rushed towards him wrapping him up and whispering caring words into his ears, they went in one and out the other as Nino lied there shaking, body convulsing as his eyes flew into the back of his head, body going limp as he passed out from the sheer physical stress causing the little black butterfly that was heading towards him to redirect, heading back to base as it's target was now uncouncious being ushered into an ambulance.

G O W

A month later and everything came to light, Nino woke up the next day and it took him a week before he calmed down enough to explain what happened. Lila recomended them going down a diffrent path while insisting it was okay because she volenteered part time to help make enough food to feed hungry children. The next day that lie was shot down by the company as one by one everyone Lila claimed to know was responding to her classmates attempts to bring them in for a funeral stating the truth. Everyone knew she lied now, the ladyblog was shut down due to all credibility being flushed away like the remains of Lila and Alya. They were washed away to avoid contaminating the product further.

The families attempted to levy a lawsuit on the company but were quickly shot down as the video servalince showed the death was there own faults, instead the families ended up loosing a lawsuit brought against them for the tampering of company equiptment and destroying a days worth of product. Alya's family ended up in debt to repay the company while Lila's mom was barely able to pay it before she lost her job, her reputation shaken with her daughters lies as now no country would dare trust her.

But life moved on, as everyone learned and ended up coping with the impact of Lila's lies and the death of her and Alya. It was hard, Nino found himself losing who he was several times, but thankfully Marinette caught him one day, she comforted him and spent time with him, the two became better friends than anyone would have thought, and eventually they ended up going out together. Adrien lost Marinette's heart and the trust of the class after his hand in the Lila incedent was exposed he ended up returning to homeschooling. While everyone else apologized to Marinette and each in turn was forgivien.

All the while, time marched on.

Though once a year, Nino still returns to the plant he remembers the feeling of Alya slipping from his grasp. He remembers the sight of the two girls being shredded to a fine pulp. He cries while his new girlfriend holds him, whispers sweet nothings into his ears and makes him know he's loved.

And he knows, with Mari, he will never let go or mistrust her ever again.


	2. Happiest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, pups I'm still alive, just really really tired of the shit hand I've been playing in the game of life recently one of those cards include writer's block! which I'm doing my best to combat with this chapter of Liars demise, still don't know why I made the title of this story a typo but that's the way life works sometimes, oh and I'm 3/5 done with chapter 3 of once bitten twice shy for fans of that. but my life isn't why you're here, you are all here to see bloodshed and violence towards Lila in a rather dark edition of the story

When Lila's birthday came up her mom ended up needing to take a trip to America, some stupid thing about taking care of her grandma Lila honestly didn't care enough to remember, no her mind was too busy being annoyed at her party. She was in some trash heap called Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria that her parents found nearby, and they ended up springing for the full birthday package, giving her an exclusive table a large cake and all the greasy pizza she could eat. 

Of course, she hated it, why would she want to be in this building with a bunch of children playing around in ball pits and watching a fucking robot bear sing with a purple bunny thing and a chicken. She had plans for Paris, hold a party with her sheep and trap Marinette and her family into catering the whole thing for free, of course now that plan's waisted and the most she can do is say she had a fancy and small event with some 'dear celebrity friends who flew out to help her take care of her grandmother' that should work no one questions her beside Mari bitch anyways. 

Satisfied with her plan Lila grabbed another furious bite from her pepperoni Pizza, it tasted overly greasy for the girl but in her opinion, it was better than the overly sweet cake nither was good as far as she was concerned but she would go for the lesser of the two evils. 

As she sat in her bitterness eating pizza a golden shine caught her eye, a golden suit walking alone into a backroom perking her interest in an unexplainable call as she found herself sliding out of her chair and following the path she saw the figure go through. Going down this path she could feel the pull increased on her an- was that her mom's voice? her mom and dad wanting to give her more attention more time more care. She couldn't make out the exact words but she could still hear these voices and her desires, she could feel it all on this path she just needed to keep walking through this dark hall and all she ever wanted will be hers. 

So on she walked ignoring the lack of other life forms as she entered the dimly lit hall, ignored the scruffs and deformations on the walls, and ignored the odd red stains on the floor and walls. On she walked and eventually she came to a back room, poorly lit with only a faded white door between her and the voices she could hear. With a shaking eager hand she touched the cold metal knob she could feel the hardened hunk of metal worn through the years as she slowly opened the door revealing a room filled with machine parts, a few spare robots were strewn about the back wall, a terrible sent worse than the fox urine than she dumped in Marinette's bag before she left, the scent pooled in the room and overwhelmed her senses as she clutched her nose where was her mom? her dad? where were all the things she wanted? she took a few steps inside the dimly lit room her eyes scouring for the voices, for the promise but she couldn't find it.

Suddenly she heard a click, whipping around she could faintly see the door closed taking away the main light source in the small room and forcing her eyes to strain to see the large golden bunny suit standing in front of her, the cold metal hand grabbed her face, latching itself over her mouth to stifle the scream building within her as she felt her body shake, the man in front of her slowly lifted her from the ground as if she was weightless, her arms grasped the metallic arms of the suit, struggling to be released, to find any way out of this situation so she could run away as fast as physically possible but nothing helped her as she saw the second hand of her assailant rising slowly closer to her holding a long sharp knife. 

Her body thrashed wildly, her desire to leave fulled her as every movement of her body bucking and struggling, moving erratically in every attempt she could to get away from this man. With a quick and harsh move, her body slammed into the sidewall, her flesh making contact with the brick as she felt the pain flair through her body, her head began pounding and she froze in the shock and pain before she felt a cold sharp pain in her left leg. she tried to scream but the cold metallic hand kept clamped against her mouth keeping her pinned to the wall and silent like a clamp, forcing her to stay put, that's when the tearing began and she could feel the skin on her leg open as her blood began to seep out of the admittedly small cut, the man repeating the process with her right leg as her eyes began to blink up tears, genuine ones for what might be the first time in her life as he grew the cuts letting her blood leave her body slowly but surely. The pain started once more as he took his knife and hacked at her legs bellow the cuts he made, using the knife like an ax to beat through her flesh, muscle tissue, veins and every bodily anatomy she had that helped her to move until she could no longer feel her ankle, she didn't want to look down but she knew it was gone her legs severed at the ankles preventing her from walking. 

The hand over her mouth left causing her body to drop onto the ground landing on the bones jutting out from where her feet once were, though rather than scream for help she couldn't help but scream in pain, her anger fear and despair all let out in one strangled cry as her tears fall faster and faster, she could feel a sharp pain jammed into her back causing her to fully collapse on the floor, she felt a tug at her scalp as the suited man grabbed her hair and dragged her head up so she could see him, her eyes were human burning with glee while the mask around him smiled at her, it looked just like a humanoid bunny smiling for kids. Her tears began to blur the world together as she felt his cold sharp blade drag across her neck as a warm wet feeling spread down her neck, her breathing quickened but she couldn't get air. 

She could feel a gurgle bursting in her throat air becoming harder still to grasp while the world blurred even further together until she could no longer think about her surroundings while the world around her went black.

GOW

it took time for Lila to be declared dead, her parents did all that they could as diplomats to find her but the body was never found and facts needed to be faced, the resulting death left her empire in Paris to implode. All her lies ended up coming to surface with the lack of maintenance and the fall out was hard. 

Adrien ended up locked inside once more, Gabrial was too afraid that what happened to Lila might happen to him, though he did end up spending more time with his son cutting down the time he spent trying to revive his wife and more with the family he has left. Alya took the reveal hard, not wanting to believe it until every single lie was debunked a hundred times each and never apologizing to Marinette or anyone else for what she's done, and eventually, her friendships deteriorated and died off leaving her alone until the day she moved once more heading off to make new friends in a new setting. Nino ended up caught in the middle of a lot of things causing him to drift off by himself returning once more to his role of the loner, though he does hang out with Marinette now and then. And on the topic of Marinette she ended up returning to how she was long ago, being kind to those around her but mostly spending time by her lonesome working on her designs and ambitions unwilling to trust others to get close to her again lest they betray her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back pups, or at least the ones who actually read my notes at the end of the chapter. I know I mentioned I had a rather shit hand recently but I won't put too much of my personal shit in here because I know that's not why you came here, I will say it's been a tough few months and if enough of you care I might explain further in once bitten twice shy's author note since I assume you all read that story, and if you don't why the hell not go read it that story is much better and going to get more updates to it, also just a note I feel I should make, I don't really play Fnaf, I did get ultimate custom night and pizzeria simulator and I watch all of Mat Pat's theories on the show so I know a little, and I suck at the games like really suck but I still do appreciate a good horror story so you got this. as always if you liked it give me a favorite or a follow if you really liked it share with a friend. any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts leave me a review or a PM, good day!
> 
> \- God of Wolves out


	3. Never Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well I'm back pups! My school is out and I'm bored as hell meaning potentially more stories! I actually do have an idea for an My hero acadamia story... and a few origional stories, and a my little pony story, I'd also like to try my hand at a Konosuba story, speaking of which this was supposed to be written sooner but I finally saw my hero and Konosuba and I must say that played a part into this being finished, but I'll explain why at the end for now I hope you enjoy this story my pups. 
> 
> The idea for this story was given to me by a comment reviewer going by Crossphoenix1 so for those of you who don't know yes I do look at the reviews, respond and sometimes use your ideas always crediting you though.

All Lila could see was darkness, the uncaring void staring her in the face as her mind tried to fill in the gaps, where was she? What was going on? Why couldn't she move anything? She tried moving her sore jaw only to find her mouth stuck open with tight fabric keeping her from making noise. 

She tried reflecting, nothing made sense anymore since the last thing she could remember was going to bed. She was on a call with Alya talking about how popular her latest interview on the Ladyblog was where she made up some hang out with Ladybug and talked about Chat falling for her, she couldn't remember the specifics her mind was too hazy for that but she knew this was wrong. 

She wasn't able to tell the passage of time anymore, but after what felt like awhile of it she heard a muffled groaning on her left and while it was getting louder it still was about as loud as snapping close a CD player. 

“Oh good, all of you are awake. Just in time for the show,” a voice said, it was high pitched and feminine but definitely not one Lila recognized. “Don't worry too much you two, just try and relax because soon all your problems on this world won't mater any more.” the voice said as Lila felt a soft warm hand grasp her cheek giving her a slight squeeze, her body began to tremble as she feared for what lay in store.

GOW

It's been hours since the disappearance, no one knew when it happened but Lila, and Alya were nowhere to be found and Nino was worried, the whole class got together, while Adrien at first accused Marinette she had a witness and an alibi so no one could take that route any farther, though things got even stranger since an alert went out on the Ladyblog saying 17:00 with the time being 16:45 the class agreed to meet in Chloe's hotel and figure out what was going on. The time ticked away with no one getting any closer to what was going on. 

That was until an alert rang out that the Ladyblog was streaming.

It became a mad scramble, at Chloe's orders they were taken down to the streaming room which was instantly set up viewing the stream. So far all that lay on the screen was the black spotted red disk that the Ladyblog was known to use as a logo, the dead air sign in Alya's normal live stream.

Time ticked on slowly as the restless nature of the class grew and grew, student's shifting around in seats as they pondered what this live stream could be, the moment the clock struck 17:00 the symbol died, replaced by a dimly lit room and the normal poor quality of Alya's phone.

“Is this thing on? Now it is. This is perfect timing too! Greetings Paris, I am Megan, Ladybug's true biggest fan and disciple.” a feminine voice said as the camera shifted, on the screen a girl could be seen, she wore a red dress with a black beret covering part of her messy black hair, a Ladybug cape tied around her neck flowing behind her back. Her skin was rather fair though what caught the classes attention was her eyes, burning red with joy if the smile across her lips was to be believed. 

“Now I stand here today because we, unfortunately, have some heretics who must be destroyed, yes shameful I know but unfortunately we have them in our midst, in fact let's view them now!” she said, the camera moved showing the two missing classmates struggling as they sat bound against chairs with a thick fabric gag stuck in each of their mouths preventing speech. 

A collective gasp sounded from the class, a hurt choke came from Nino as their eyes fixed to the screen, the phone moved to show nothing but blurs as this Megan person mounted it onto some fixed surface. She walked in front of the camera, making her way back to stand in the middle of the girls. Her hand reaching for Lila as she began dragging the Italian forwards by her hair. 

“First we'll start with the liar who dares taint the name of our goddess with her foul lips, she needs to atone with a surge of blood and I as a devout servant of the most glorious, powerful, and grand goddess Ladybug shall bring this about for you!” Megan said, glee bleeding through her voice as she toppled the chair Lila sat on bringing her body to the ground as the girl grabbed a rather large rusty knife. Most of the class looked away in horror as they heard the muffled screams blaring louder and louder, drowning out the hard hacking and tearing of flesh on the Italian's legs.

The class couldn't bring themselves to turn back, and as the stream kept going on and on only Nino remained watching, his body shaking and tears welling in his eyes as his mind fixated on Alya.

GOW

Once she was done with the knife Megan set it down, grabbing a new set of restraints which she used to tie the Italian's arms together while cutting her free from the chair. The girl reached up and grabbed a noose, tied to the ceiling being kept low with a pulley system that Megan set up days ago. She placed the Italian's neck into the rope before moving to the side, turning the crank to raise her body until she was barely able to keep her feet on the ground.

Megan walked back to the now upright girl, her body was squirming now that she had any moment, not that it was enough as a loud crack could be heard, a whip making its way into her thighs, already open and bloody from the rusty blade that sliced into her before now gushing even more fresh blood as the whip connected with flesh, again and again, this process repeated moving randomly around the body of the Italian girl shredding flesh and cloth until her body went limp, the only indication of life being the shaking and heaving of her breath as her body shut down. Only vital functions remained as she began to weep into the blindfold. 

The whip strikes eventually stopped as Megan turned once more to the camera. 

“Now that she's paid her toll in blood and suffering we shall ask for the truth,” she said moving towards the Italian before ripping off the gag.

“i-I did nothing wrong!” Lila cried her voice coming out horse and strangled before she let out an anguished cry, the whip lashed against her skin once more continuing to slash against her body as tears worked their way from Lila's eyes,

“The truth you harlot!” Megan yelled, the pain continuing to come, lash after lash until Lila eventually broke. 

GOW

Tears welled up in the eyes of the class as they could hear the sheer amount of pain Lila was in, the cracks came through clearly through the screen but none of them could bear see it, this left Nino as the only one with a visual of Lila, her clothes shredded her flesh oozed blood as tears streamed from under the blindfold her body hung limp from the rope a broken shell of what he knew.   
“Okay! I lied, I lied I'm sorry! I lied about being friends with Ladybug, I lied about knowing Prince Ali and Jagged Stone, I lied about everything! Please stop this, I'm begging you! I can't take it anymore.” Lila cried, her voice came out pained as if the effort of yelling was physical torture, her body began shaking as she let out tears falling bellow her blindfold. 

“Alas the truth, fear not now that you have confessed you might be forgiven in the eyes of our goddess Ladybug,” Megan said, the whipping stopped but the girl moved off screen making Nino puzzled at what she was doing, but while this was happening the class stood still, none believing the words out of her mouth except Marinette and Adrien, the latter of which began shaking as his mind began speculating about how poor this could turn out for himself and the class, how he might need to repair these bonds. Perhaps regaining Marinette's trust? Unclear how she'll be during this time and his father always said it's best to control the unknown variable as much as possible.

“Now then, you have confessed and repented, you pain your sin in blood and now you shall be the lucky one, going on to meet our goddess in the afterlife!” Megan said, this caused an automatic freeze, the whole class stopped thinking and jerked their heads towards the screen where the girl stood, a rod of Iron in her hand with a glowing red disk on the far side of herself. She walked up to Lila and slammed it against the middle of her chest, earning a loud high pitched scream, again the metal rod was slammed into the lying Italian's flesh only this time it connected to her forehead coming away after a while to show two brands in the Italian's body, a circle with dots littered in them.

The symbol of Ladybug.

The class looked in horror, barely noticing Megan leaving the frame as they stared at the broken and scarred body, gasping as they noticed it rising, the noose around her neck rose and it took her with her as she began making gurgles, her body twisting and thrashing in the air as she tried desperately to get any Oxygen even the smallest sliver but to no avail. Her body kept thrashing every second painful as she gurgled on nothingness while her woulds increased the bleeding, crimson droplets falling onto the ground and the time passed on.

Her movments eventually got slower and the bleeding began to slow with it, her mouth continued to make a gurgling sound as her body slowly began to fail on her. It took a total of 4 minutes for her to completely stop moving, and when that happened the rope suspending her dropped to the ground, her body slamming into the floor like a bag of potatoes as a loud crunch was heard, her body bent in an unnatural way. 

That's the moment when a loud knock could be heard.

“Police National! Open the door immediately!” a man's voice shouted, Sabrina's dad they recognized, with a scream from Megan she ran across the camera, moving to Alya as she began stabbing the silent blogger, cries of pain could be heard as the pounding grew in noise, a loud crunch could be heard and the Police officers charged into the room three of them lead by Lieutenant Raincomprix slamming into Megan and disarming her while another officer went to Alya, she cut the binds on the teenager and began whispering words to her that the class couldn't hear. Before long the Lieutenant went to the camera and shut down the feed and the class went dark.

GOW

Alya was taken to a hospital, though the stab wounds she suffered were deemed fatal and she was set to die in the week. A week Nino and her family spent next to her side until she passed, her mind broke and she died unable to accept the truth of what Lila said nor what her blog became and spent the week in constant pain, trying to delude it with those who were with her.

Adrien could no longer cope, he was sent home and never left anymore scarred by what he saw and what happened. He was never able to talk to anyone ever again. 

Nino eventually took control of the Ladyblog, vowing to Alya in her final moments to keep her blog alive which would consume his life from then on, one of his first actions as the new owner of the blog was an interview with Ladybug herself, announcing that she condemned the actions of Megan and that Chat chose to retire.

Megan on the other hand was unable to go to jail, as she was 13 the courts could not legally be tried as a criminal, although her parents were required to pay a hefty fine to the families of the victims she was for all purposes off free as a bird and still on the streets.

As for Marinette she received apologies from everyone who didn't believe her, although she returned to her shell once more uncaring of the outside world in a new live and let live life style.

Though now and then she awoke in a cold sweat, her mind racing as she believed someone might be watching her, afraid an over zealous fan might one day track her down and do Kwamii knows what to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Megan was pretty much designed to look just like Megumin down to the age, I also gave her the Axis cult's.... well you know, and for the torture not gonna lie I had a hard time thinking of what to do to Lila and I'm not sure why, but eventually I just said screw it I'll just put Lila through what I'm 90% sure would be a fantasy for Darkness, not gonna lie I fucking LOVE Konosuba now, might actually have to check out the manga for it. oh and fun fact, the whole Megan not being criminally charged actually has basis in french law, I read a paper from https://scholarship.law.unc.edu/ that mentioned minors of 13 and under can't be criminally charged, I could be wrong but I felt like including it in, if I'm wrong let me know and show me the law/precident for it please, I always love new knowledge. Anyways I'm about ¼ of the way through OBTS chapter 4 and I want to see if I can finally watch the next episode of My next life as a villainess on crunchyroll cause I don't got premium. As always if you liked it give me a favorite or a follow if you really liked it share with a friend. any questions, comments, concerns, issues, problems, happy thoughts leave me a review or a PM, good day!

**Author's Note:**

> GOW
> 
> alright, hope you all enjoyed it, here's a link to Bladikus's work s/11795233/1/The-Fifth-Element-Atom don't be shy to yell at him to update it NOW ASS HOLE if you like this story fav or follow, if you really liked it share with a friend, any questions comments concerns issues problems happy thoughts, send them to me in a review or PM till next time my pups, god of wolves OUT


End file.
